


...we'll tell them we're displaced together...

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Video, Wayhaught - Freeform, but here you have it anyway, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: it's a fan video, check it out if you wanna.





	...we'll tell them we're displaced together...

**Author's Note:**

> hellew!  
> I remember that once I said I wouldn't do fanvideo edits anymore. But then I was sort of encouraged and I was like, Oh hell why not. Sooo here it is, a wayhaught edit from yours truly (Don't worry. if you don't like it there is a red cross right on top of this page, you can click it away)  
> So yep, here it is. I want you to enjoy it without to much rambling from me, and leave some thoughts/kudos if you enjoyed it :)  
> also, if you wanna talk all things Wynonna Earp or other stuff, go to my twitter:  
> @JenniferEarp_
> 
> If you wanna see sneak peeks and other stuff, follow my instagram:  
> www.instagram.com/wearethedreamersofdreams

**Author's Note:**

> also, I am going to Love Fan Fest and possibly to EarperConUK next year and I am incredibly excited for that.:)


End file.
